Banter in the woods
by jarhardar290
Summary: Sokka has to fight off Ty Lee's advances in the forest late at night, and does it with humor. Sokka/TyLee. First actual kinda romance thing Reviews are much appreciated!


"_meat...meaaaat...MEAT!"_ Sokka repeatedly thought, sitting in the trees outside the Gaangs camp. He had been watching his trap for hours, waiting for a chance to pounce. He was bored of berries. He wanted meat._"hungry...stay awake...meat...ty lee" _Upon realising what that last ramdon thought was, be half snapped out of his half asleep state."_Keep it together, don't think about the circus chick. Think about . . .TY LEE'S HAM!"_ he mentally screamed at himself. He jumped out of the tree, tired and unfocused. He wandered back to where he thought was camp, but instead got lost in the dark woods. "Hey, this isssnt ma cannons" he slurred, collapsing into a clearing in the woods.

_"This bed roll sucks... feels like meat...goodol meat..." _sokka thought, getting up off the ground and was shocked to see that he was lost. He scratched the back of hid neck nervously, but felt his wolftail unteied in his sleep. _"must have been the rubbing against the ground I guess"_. He reached back to tie it up when he heard a sweet but playful voice say "don't tie it, you look cuter with your hair down!" Everything stopped in sokkas brain. He froze and didn't move. He slowly realized that Ty Lee was with him. _"This is what I get for being out so late!" _He pretended to start running north, but at the last second turned south to throw her off. _pleaseworkdontletmegetcaught!"_ Sokkas hopes, and body were crushed when Ty Lee landed in top of him. The way she was sitting made it so she was on his butt, with her legs wrapped around him. Sokka struggled but only got his arms chi blocked. He felt ty lee bend down next to his ear and whisper"hey, how's my favorite water warrior?"

"get off me you crazy fire nation circus freak or I'll make you hurt!" Sokka choked out."how you going to hurt me if I'm on top of you?" Ty Lee said with a giggle. "Ok fine what do you want ty lee?" "You". Sokkas eyes went wide as she bent down to kiss him on the neck. "Um I'd much rather bee fighting than this!" He pleaded. Th Lee was taken by surprise at this. She quickly recovered and whispered in his ear:"Sokka, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want some quality time with the young meatlover I can't stop thinking about. Your safe with me..." she got off him, and allowed him to very awkwardly get up with no arms. "Well it has been boring lately..." sokka slyly said with a smug tone. "come here kiss me" Th Lee pleaded. Sokka gladly obeyed and kissed her for only a half second, before reeling back and jumping onto his feet. His arms were still limp, but he was just starting to get s tingling in them again. Ty Lee didn't expect this, and yelled in surprise. "Whoa whoa whoa Ty Lee!" He said quickly."Don't be so loud!". "Why""because it wouldn't be good if my friends found us like this!". Ty Lee smirked. "Like this?" "Yeah you know, _together._" he said with distaste. "Ooh, so we're together now? Hehe!" She said, giving him a foxy grin. Sokka shook his head in annoyance."No no, like, just being near each other!" "Being near you is all I need cutie". At this point sokka had had enough of this, and started getting angry. "No! We're not together, I don't want to be together, and we never will be! So leave me alone! That cave incident was horrible enough!(see other tysokka fic)".

TTy Lee fell to her knees crying into her face. Sokkas rage disappeared at this sight, and was replaced by guilt and sorrow for what he had said. He walked over and bent down to look at her. "Listen, I'm sorry, ok? It's just that, your like, my enemy. You can't be my girlfriend. Ok? Your really cute and all but-" at this ty lee suddenly jumped up and tackled him to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. "You were so gullible! And did you really mean that I was cute? I should kiss you for that. Maybe a lot...""NO!" "Too bad sokka. I'm on top." She said seductively, tugging down the front of his shirt. But with feeling fully restored in his arms, he pushed het off, and ran all the way back to camp, where he slumped into his tent. He fell asleep instantly.

In themorning Sokka woke up to see his hair band and a nope nests to his pad. He opened the note._ If you ever want me, go to the tallest tree nearby and make a cow noise. I promise I'll show up._

_Ty Lee_

_P.s. I got the cow part from how you snore. It's cute!_

Sokka put the note in his pocket, and was happy the rest of the day.

Meh I thought it was about time I made a actual romancy fic. The world needs more Tysokka in it. It's the best cartoon pairing ever (other than eddmarie)


End file.
